


They Had Each Other

by QuiteRightToo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiteRightToo/pseuds/QuiteRightToo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor opens old wounds and the Master has to come to his rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Had Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> More Thoschei for my friend.

Theta sat in the doorway of the TARDIS, looking out into an empty bit of space. He ignored the footsteps behind him.

“Theta,” Koschei put a hand on the other man’s shoulder, “what’s wrong? Why did you bring us here?”

Theta sighed, “We’re at galactic coordinates 10-0-11-00:02.” He looks on with sad eyes. “Where Gallifrey used to be.”

Koschei looked down to see tears in Theta’s eyes. Sitting next to him, he pulls him close, Koschei’s arms wrapped around his waist.

“We’re the last ones, Kosch. They’re all dead. I killed them.” 

Koschei grabbed Theta’s hand, “You did not kill them. They were a pompous bunch of arses that doomed themselves. You saved the universe… You saved me.” Koschei stood up and offered Theta his hand. “Now, let’s go get ourselves a cuppa.”

Theta accepted his invitation. They may be the last of the Time Lords, but they had each other. That’s all that mattered now.


End file.
